BHCTI Library Catalog
Purpose: Like most library catalogs, our Carroll Library Catalog helps you find available materials in the collection. Our catalog can be searched by author, title, subject, and more. The Carroll Library Catalog covers both electronic resources and selected print materials. Titles from Questia, Books.Logos.com, GoogleBook Libraries, Cambridge Histories Online, Oxford Reference, our handpicked selection of Online Resources Revisited, as well as selected items from our print catalog, can all be searched through the BHCTI Catalog. URLs are provided for electronic resources. Accessing our Carroll Library Catalog # Carroll Students, access the Carroll Homepage at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ # Choose Students # Choose Resources # Choose Register # Choose Student Information Services # Login, using your B.H. Carroll .edu email address # ''Choose Library '' # Make a selection from the Online Catalog Search menu, type in a search, and click the Search button. Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Alternative Access: at the Public links: the currently updated from Populi or the 2011-2017 version from ABHE here Searching our Carroll Library Catalog #Make a selection from the Online Catalog Search menu: Title, Author, Subject, and more #Type in a search (for example, Calvinism) and choose the 'Search' Button #Select an entry (on the blue letters) to view: #Electronic resources will have a URL; select the URL to view link and full text (where available). Researching our Carroll Library Catalog Go deeper by refining search strategies in Carroll Library Catalog; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 5 strategies: Strategy 1: What are you looking for? In our Carroll Library Catalog, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching. For instance, review the separate wiki pages for the various components that contribute to BHCTI Library Catalog: Questia, Books.Logos.com, GoogleBook Libraries, Cambridge Histories Online, Oxford Reference, our Online Resources Revisited, and our page about our Print Collection Strategy 2: Do you need a one-two punch? Do the same search with the "Title" Search box selected; then repeat with the "Subject" Search box selected. Useful results may be available in one search that the other omits. Strategy 3: What terms describe what you're searching for? Keep a list of search terms you'v used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 4: What do I do with these citations? Please send comments or questions to me Even a citation you find that isn't in full text (i.e., readable on screen) may be obtainable. I can help you determine your options and let you decide when and how to pursue them. I say a bit more about this on my official personal note page. Strategy 5: Learn more about searching Click the ? beside this resource in NexLearn for a tutorial (when available) TIPS: A TIP: A USERNAME and PASSWORD is required to enter MY BHCTI. The username for MY BHCTI is generally the student's last name. The password is assigned by email at the time of application for admission. If a password is forgotten, students may contact Carroll Admissions by email or by phone